Printed pads on substrates such as silicon wafers and other substrates useful in electronic applications can be used as die attach adhesives. The pads can be used to bond a semiconductor die to a substrate, another die, or other electronic component. This application may be used for post-cure surface treatments of the pad material to generate or improve adhesion, for example where the pad is activated toward adhesion by a method such as plasma treatment or chemical deposition. However, these methods may suffer from the drawback that the top of the pad may not be flat. Imperfections, such as edgehills, may be present. If the top of the pad has imperfections, the imperfections can cause incomplete contact between the bonding surfaces and can result in poor adhesion. Therefore, there is a continuing need in the electronics industry for methods of providing flat-top pads.